


illicit affairs

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Have fun with your husband today?"Helga's always made her stupid.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Kudos: 5
Collections: Write My Rare Ships!





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Rarewishes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rarewishes) collection. 



> From Taylor Swift's "Ivy":
> 
> "How's one to know?  
> I'd live and die for moment that we stole  
> On begged and borrowed time
> 
> So tell me to run  
> Or dare to sit and watch what we'll become  
> And drink my husband's wine."

“Have fun with your husband today?”

Arms wrap around Rowena’s waist. Rowena stops pretending to re-stack an office bookshelf.

Helga’s voice is cutting, not at all warm like it had been a few moments ago – making an announcement in the Great Hall. Yesterday, Thomas had announced he’d be staying at Hogwarts for a few weeks.

Rowena thinks it’s funny their relationship brings out the Hufflepuff’s snappy side.

_Then again, this goes both ways_. Rowena’s known for being smart. Helga’s always made her stupid.

_Only stupid women get into relationships while married, but_ “I wouldn’t trade these moments for anything, Helga.”


End file.
